


Timestamp: John and Jackson

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Growing Pains [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of insight into John and Jackson's relationship(s) while growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: John and Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, guys. It's been... yeah... it's been. I have to put my cat down on November 1st, so I've been on an emotional roller coaster since. Not to mention working twice as often due to my boss being gone on medical leave.
> 
> But yeah. Sorry about the wait. Here's the newest.
> 
> John: 14, 15, and 16  
> Jackson: 16, 17, and 18

“Oh god… I can’t believe we’re doing this…” Jackson muttered breathlessly. In front of him, John chuckled.

“Dude, Jacks. Just put it in and let’s get this over with.” The younger wolf laughed, leaning back and resting his back against the alpha’s chest. Jackson just grunted slightly, nuzzling against John’s temple and sighed.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, Jacks.” The alpha hummed as the beta pressed a kiss to his lips. “I trust you…”

Jackson just grinned, stealing another kiss and shifting to guide John back onto the bed. He made sure to settle him back and got comfortable, straddling John’s hips. “...Ready?”

John rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You gonna do it, or what?”

“Brat.” Jackson muttered fondly. Lining up, he steadied himself before pushing forward.

The needle slid through the beta’s ear with ease. Keeping it in place, Jackson snagged the small 10 gauge stud they were using and slipped it through as he removed the needle. Once it was secure, he moved to repeat on the other side, finishing up and leaning back once done.

“Well? How’s it feel?”

“Healed over already.” John hummed, lifting a hand to finger lightly at the metal now adorning his ears. He lifted a brow. “Wow… You managed to line them up straight…”

“Oh hush.” Jackson muttered, rolling his eyes and looking him over. “...Wow… that looks good.” he added, smirking and leaning down.

“Really?” John purred, hands snaking up to thread his fingers through Jackson’s hair, pulling him down further.

“Really.” Jackson growled softly. He pressed his lips to John’s, tilting his head just enough to deepen it. The overwhelming scent of sandalwood that was so purely John surrounded him and he failed to notice the soft snick of his door sliding open nearly soundlessly.

Water suddenly doused the two, Jackson yelping and John gasping at the freezing cold shock. Familiar laughter sounded soon after.

“Jackson and John! Sittin’ in a tree!

Whipping around, Jackson narrowed his eyes at his eleven year old brother. “Patrick!” He growled, struggling to his feet and nearly falling off the bed.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage!” Patrick continued to taunt, squealing as Jackson lunged at him. “Thencomesbabyinthebabycarriage! DAD!!!!!!!” He screamed, Jackson snagging the younger and slamming him onto the hallway floor.

“Patrick! You brat!”

“DAD!!!!!!!”

“Stop that! God! Stop coming into my room!”

“I didn’t go into your room! DAD!!!!!!!”

“Bull shit!”

“You said a bad word! I’m telling! DAAAA~AAAD!!!!!!!!!!!”

“BOYS!”

 

Getting home, John glanced around the hallway to make sure he was in the clear. Dad was upstairs in the shower. Alyssa was in her room reading. Laura was out. Good. He could do this. Just had to figure out where Mom was.

“John? That you?” Stiles called, poking his head out from the doorway.

John squeaked and turned to look at his mother, smiling and nodding. “Y-yeah. Geeze, mom. Gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” he muttered.

Stiles snorted and made his way over, lifting a brow. “Why so skittish? Do something I should know- why are your ears pierced?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” John muttered, getting that deer in the headlights look Stiles was familiar with himself.

“Oh no you don’t. What is with the pieces of metal stuck through the lobes of your ears?”

John fidgeted a moment before deflating. “Well, mom, there’s a talk we need to have-”

“DEREK!” Stiles screeched shrilly, voice carrying through the house. There was a thud from the direction of the shower in his parent’s room.

John winced, lifting a brow and looking towards the ceiling at the sound of frantic scrambling. He could have sworn he’d heard the shower curtain come down, accompanied by a startled yelp. A door slammed open upstairs and hurried footsteps allowed them to track Derek’s trek down the hall and storming down the steps.

“Oh god!” John cried, covering his eyes and turning away.

There his dad stood, eyes wide and flashing red, dripping and in all his glory, naked. Stiles blinked.

“Well hello… Not that I don’t appreciate the veiw, babe, but pants would be good for this talk…” Stiles muttered, surprisingly calm as he stood there and ran his gaze up and down his husband’s body.

John gagged. “Mom! Gross! C’mon! I’m in the room!”

“Oh hush.” Stiles muttered, crossing his arms and cocking a hip to one side. “It’s not like we don’t know what you’re getting up to in your room whenever you say you’re ‘studying’.”

“Mom~!”

“Derek. Your son pierced his ears.”

The alpha lifted a brow. “Why is it that whenever he’s in trouble, he’s _my_ son?”

“Because. He gets it from your side of the family.” Stiles stated, nodding before looking back to John. “Besides, that isn’t the issue. Right now, the issue is that your son pierced his ears without us knowing.”

Derek blinked, letting this all sink in before turning his attention to John. He looked him over and lifted a brow. “You look like a punk.”

“Gee, thanks, Dad.” John muttered.

“Derek! This is only the start! Think about it!”

“Stiles, it’s his ears. What’s wrong with him piercing his ears?”

“It’s like the gateway drug of body modification!” Stiles cried, waving his arms wildly for a moment. John lifted a brow and Derek just looked on bored, completely used to this. “First it’s his ears! Then it’s a lip ring! Then it’s a tattoo! And the next thing we know, he’s getting rubber implants in his forehead to make horns!”

Derek just looked at him flatly and sighed. “Stiles…”

“Yes, Dear?”

“Shut up.”

“.................” Stiles looked him up and down slowly, leering almost now. “Make me, Sourwolf.”

“I’m going to my room!” John cried, darting out of there and up the stairs. His door slammed shut the second he heard a growl and a high pitched giggle.

 

John was fourteen when he gauged his ears for the first time. How he’d talked Jackson into doing it for him, he has no idea. Sitting, sprawled on Jackson’s bed, John related his head on the alpha’s chest as they watched a movie. The house was quiet and they were just enjoying the beginning of the weekend. He’d managed to convince his parents to let him spend the night at Jackson’s and they were going to enjoy it. 

“You know… we’ve been dating for a four months now….” Jackson hummed, nuzzling John’s temple and huffing fondly into his hair.

“We have…” John agreed, smiling a bit more.

“Getting sick of me, yet?”

“Me? Sick of you?” John snorted, and tilted his head and pressed a kiss to the alpha’s jaw. “Never.”

 

They went to junior prom together. John had originally not wanted to go, but Jackson had convinced him and the two had gone and joined their few close friends and Jackson’s lacrosse buddies. It had been fun. John had enjoyed it much to his own surprise. Parties had never been his thing, but Jackson had always been able to get him to do things he normally wouldn’t.

“Oh dear god, what the hell are you doing?” John muttered, biting back a whimper as he watched Jackson pull out a flask.

The alpha smirked and turned to his boyfriend, wiggling his brows playfully. “Spikin’ the punch. Now quick! Keep an eye out for Finstock.”

“Jacks-”

“Please?”

John groaned. “I’m so gonna be dead…” he muttered, turning to scan the room for their nemesis. Behind him, Jackson cackled and turned the flask up end, the tell tale splash of vodka letting John know the deed was done. There was no going back now. He was doomed.

“Hey!” The shout drew both their attention, Jackson having been screwing the lid back on. Across the dance floor, Finstock was making his way as fast as he could through the crowd of teenaged bodies.

John yelped and grabbed Jackson, ducking into the crowd.

“I SEE YOU OVER THERE, STILINSKI-HALE!”

“Dude! Lose the flask!” John hissed, Jackson pausing only long enough to slip it down the back of Sarah Greenberg’s dress before darting after John.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you and that trouble maker friend of yours!”

John just rolled his eyes and grabbed Jackson, pushing his own back against one of the walls and pulling Jackson into a kiss. Jackson hummed in surprise before leaning into it, hands slipping slightly under John’s dress shirt and settling on his hips.

“AHA!”

They pulled apart and John blinked owlishly at the teacher. Jackson lifted a brow. “Yes, coach?”

“I saw you! Over there! By the punch bowl!” Finstock started.

They shared a look. “Couldn’t have been us.” John mused.

Jackson smirked. “Uh yeah… we were… kinda preoccupied, you know?”

“Don’t lie to me! I saw you! With the flask! And the pouring!”

“I don’t have a flask on me, coach.” Jackson explained, bringing his hands back and outturning all of his pockets.

“But- uh…. You had a flask!”

John chuckled. “Uh… yeah, I can vouch that he wasn’t..” he stated, sending a rather lewd look towards Jackson. The alpha blushed.

Finstock shifted uneasily. “Uh-... I-... Don’t think I’m not watching you…” He stated, quickly fleeing the growing crowd of onlookers.

 

“John, it’s freezing out here…” Alyssa complained, shivering beside her brother as they took their seat on the bleachers. Squeaking, she stood up and glared at the metal bleachers. John just laughed, slinging the blanket from over his shoulder and setting it down for her.

“Wait next time, Lyssa…” he teased, ruffling a hand over the top of her knitted hat. She just blinked and glared at him for a moment before sitting and curling into her sibling’s warmth.

“So what number is he?”

“Thirty-seven, just like his godfather.” An older man’s voice sounded.

Both Stilinski-Hales lifted their gazes, John grinning as he spotted the man. “Hey Jackson.” he greeted.

Jackson Sr. just nodded and took a seat behind them, his wife plopping down at his side. She grinned and gave the two teens a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. “Hey, you two.” she added fondly.

“Hey, Heather.” John greeted, Alyssa squealing happily and turning to awkwardly hug the woman, given the angle they were at.

“I didn’t know you two were coming!” She stated.

Heather just chuckled, wavy blond hair falling around her face and shoulders despite the slight breeze. “Wouldn’t miss it. We’re Jackson’s ride since the car’s in the shop again. I swear, he’s gotta drive like Jackson does. There’s no other way that transmission of his is already shot.”

John snorted. “Have you seen him drive stick? He’s horrible at it. Seriously. He grinds the gears and doesn’t know what a clutch is. Danny was hoping that by making him drive one he’d learn, but so far it looks like Jackson’s winning this round.”

“I swear, one of these days, Danny will understand just how unteachable that kid is, sometimes…” Jackson Sr. grumbled. Sighing, he turned to John and Alyssa once more. “So… you two still together?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” John stated mildly defensive. Jackson Sr. just lifted a brow.

“My god, you sound like your mother..”

“I am my mother’s son.” John shot back, smirking the entire time. Jackson visibly cringed and looked back out at the field. “And to answer your question, yes. We are. Problem with that?” he asked, knowing that, while it may twinge at Jackson’s morals, the man was still rather proud of his godson.

Sighing, Jackson nodded and glanced at John from the corner of his eye. “...I guess there’s worse that could happen…” he stated, shrugging and letting it go. Alyssa giggled and John rolled his eyes.

“Gee.. thanks for your blessing.” John muttered, turning to watch the beginning of the game.

They destroyed the visiting team. Then again, a good portion of that talent happened to come from the werewolf captain. Jackson really was scarily like his godfather. Making his way down to the parking field, John kept his eyes open for Jackson. Behind him, Alyssa was laughing with Heather, the two catching up.

“Kid plays well…” Jackson Sr. muttered, drawing John’s attention to his left. He blinked for a moment, trying to figure out of Jackson Sr. was really talking to him or if it was just his imagination.

“Yeah… yeah he does…” John agreed, smiling a bit.

“John!” Spinning around, the teen in question braced just in time for the elder teen to latch onto him. Laughing, Jackson wrapped his arms around the beta and pressed his lips to John’s. A clearing throat broke them apart, but Jackson just grinned at his boyfriend. “I thought you couldn’t make it?”

John snorted. “Really? My dad couldn’t stand the music I kept playing so he ungrounded me. Which, by the way, is your fault for begging me to get your car out of the ditch last week.” He added, poking the other pointedly in the chest before kissing him once more. “Now go talk to your godfather.”

 

“John!” The teen blinked and looked up, Jackson darting down the hall and dropping into a chair beside him in the library. The brunet lifted a brow and studied the alpha.

“What?” he asked, shifting his German notes aside, setting them over the notes from his online Korean course.

Jackson gave him a look and dropped a piece of paper down. Sighing, John lifted it and blinked. “The tops votes for this school year?” he asked, snorting before he managed to bite back a laugh. “Oh my god… Sarah Greenberg as most likely to succeed? What the hell?” John asked, turning to look at the other.

Jackson just shook his head. “Look at the first one towards the bottom.” He prompted.

Rolling his eyes, John looked to the spot and paused, smile faltering. “... Cutest couple… Jackson Mahealani and John Stilinski-Hale…” The brunet let it sink in a moment before looking up at the boy he’d broken up with just two days prior.

 

“My mother is going to kill me…” John muttered, head tilted back to rest against the wall of the small holding cell they’d been stowed in for the time being. Beside him, Jackson grunted, a healing bruise returning to its normal color around his eye, swelling finally going down. John frowned and shot him a look. “This is your fault…”

“How so?”

John just lifted a brow. “How so? Asks the idiot that threw the first punch.”

“They were leering at you!”

“I’m a werewolf, Jacks.” John dead panned, clearly unamused. “Need I remind you, that were you not an alpha, I could break you in half…”

“That’s ‘cause your dad’s a freak of werewolfy nature…”

“You’re both gonna resemble freaks of werewolfy nature when I’m done with you…” Stiles’ voice snarled, drawing the attention of both teen wolves. Ducking their heads, they whimpered. “You two… you’re dead.”

 

“..So you and Jackson are going to prom together again?” Stiles asked, leaning against the door to his son’s room.

John paused, lifting his gaze to the door. Looking over the image of his mother, the worried look in his eyes. It was reassuring as much as it was frustrating. He was a senior. His mother was going to have to let him make his own mistakes, but at least he knew that his mother would always be there. “Yeah… just as friends. He couldn’t work up the guts to ask anyone to go and it was just kind of default when he found out I’d planned to just stay home and watch a horror movie marathon.”

Stiles just sighed, shoulders slumping. “By the moon, you are my son…”

“...Did you ever go to your prom?” John finally asked. Stiles blinked before shaking his head, a small, barely there smile in place. “No.. No I… I never went…”

John took a better look at his mother at that. “...That was when Dad had left… wasn’t it?”

“Yeah… yeah it was…” Stiles replied, stepping further into the room and setting about fixing his son’s tie. “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you enjoy yourself tonight… and don’t make any stupid choices…”

“I won’t, Mom…”

“I know…”

 

“What the hell is that in your lip?” Jackson muttered, eying the teen as he paused in John’s doorway.

Sighing, John looked up from his studying and gave him a look. “Seriously? Of all the things to say for a greeting, you go with that… By the moon, what did I ever see in you?”

“Brat.” Jackson muttered, flopping down onto the bed and disrupting the books and notes laid out.

John sighed, groaning. “Seriously, Jacks? Really?”

“Nope. No more studying till you tell me what the hell that is in your lip.” The alpha grumbled.

John rolled his eyes, “It’s a lip ring.”

“A lip ring..”

“Yes. My dad took me to get it done yesterday.” John muttered, shoving Jackson off his notes and saving them before the alpha could roll back to his previous position.

“I don’t like it.” Jackson pouted, becoming a ragdoll on the bed once more.

John groaned. “You don’t have to like it.”

“But-”

“Suck it up, Jacks.”

“I can’t believe your mother agreed to that..”

“Mom didn’t know. Dad’s on the couch for the next week.”

 

“I can’t believe we’re graduates…” Jackson sighed, stretching under the Californian sunlight. Beside him, John chuckled and shrugged off his robe, slinging it over an arm and groaning.

“I thought I was going to suffocate in that thing…” he grumbled, eyes closed.

“There they are…” Danny’s voice sounded, both teen looking over as Jackson’s parents shuffled over through the crowd. “Ah! Let me look at you!” He cooed, pulling Jackson’ closer and holding him at arm’s length.

An arm settled around John’s shoulders and he looked up to see Ethan smiling at him. “Glad it’s over?”

“You have no idea…” John chuckled.

Ethan just laughed and ruffled his hair. “See, if that was Jackson, I wouldn’t believe it. Now you… you I can believe I haven’t the faintest clue.”

“Oh god, you didn’t have to live through it.” Stiles muttered, making his way over with Alyssa bounding after him. “I’m still going through it…” he grumbled. Behind him, Derek just chuckled and stepped over to pull his son to his side, nosing at his hair.

“I’m proud of you, kid… ya did good.”

“I did well, Dad.” John corrected fondly, leaning into the touch. A soft snort brushed past his ear and Derek chuckled.

“Shut up and let your old man have his fun.”


End file.
